


The Secret Marriage

by thestanceyg



Category: Criminal Minds, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: FIC GIVEAWAY WINNER PROMPT:  Spencer and Darcy have been together since forever and the team didn't know. Part of it was Spencer forgetting, but also because privacy, and Darcy is sort of away because of Jane, so they go a bit without seeing each other sometimes. Basically the team find out Spence has a LONG time girlfriend and or wife bc she just came home or they barged into his place or the FBI was needed at the site of an experiment gone oopsie at Jane's and idk have fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessafly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessafly/gifts).



> This one just kept going. I couldn't keep it to 1000 words if I wanted to.

“Check it out Jane,” Darcy said as she waved a pamphlet in her friend’s face.  “How beautiful is this?” She asked as she lovingly stroked the cover that declared Jane the keynote speaker for the conference.

“I know Darce,” she said with a bit of an embarrassed blush. 

“And this is just the first of many,” she enthused.  Jane was embarking on a speaking tour, and this was just the first in a two-month long string.  While it wasn’t a “real” science conference, it was high profile.  The “Fiction Becoming Science” conference had been held for the past ten years.  It was an interesting intersection of authors and scientists discussing the latest topics that had been fiction and now weren’t or that were fiction but had the start of research that could make it science.  Jane being the keynote this year was huge.

But Darcy was excited for this for another reason.  Dave Rossi was going to be talking here as well, and she was intensely interested in the man she had heard so many stories about from her husband.  He was going to be talking on a panel of crime writers about what was fact and what was fantasy in books, tv, and movies.  She had already made Jane promise to attend the panel with her.

“Are you ready?” She asked Jane as they stood offstage waiting for her introduction.

“I’m seriously nervous,” Jane admitted.  “This isn’t exactly the same audience I’ll be seeing on the rest of the tour.”

“You’re going to be great,” Darcy insisted.  “This is the perfect first audience.  They’re not here to question and disprove.  They actually super excited about your breakthroughs.”

“Thanks Darcy,” Jane said with a smile.  “I’m just not used to people wanting to truly listen to me.”

“Well get used to it lady,” Darcy said with a grin, “because you have sold out lectures for the next two months.”  She gave Jane a quick hug.  “They’re introducing you.  Knock ‘em dead!”

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking out onto the stage to uproarious applause.

***

“What good is being the keynote if you don’t take advantage of it?” Darcy whined. 

“I won’t keep being asked to be the keynote if I take advantage,” Jane chastised.

“It’s not even really taking advantage,” Darcy said.  “We’re just getting good seats before they open the room to everyone else.”

Jane huffed for a moment.  “Is it really that important to you?”

“Yes.”

“…Fine,” Jane said, “but we’re never doing this again.”

“Deal,” Darcy said instantly.  “I totally promise.  Cross my heart and everything.”

Jane walked over to the man standing at the closed door and flashed her conference badge at him.  He opened the door and stepped aside so the women could enter.

“I don’t get why this is so important to you, D.  Can you explain?”

“I’m just interested in some of these writers,” Darcy said.

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” Jane said, narrowing her eyes.

“Doctor Foster!” A man called out.  “I didn’t know you’d be sitting in on this panel.”

“I, uh, didn’t know either,” Jane said, looking between the man and Darcy.  “My assistant really wanted to sit in.”  When the man just looked over at Darcy and she said nothing, Jane added, “I’m sorry, but you are?”

“Dave Rossi,” he said holding out his hand. 

As Jane shook it, Darcy said, “He’s an FBI profiler.”

“A fan?” Rossi asked.

“Of sorts,” Darcy said with a small smile.

“Excuse me,” one of the security officers said, breaking in, “but we’ve had a threat and I need you all to come with me for your safety.”

“What do you know?” Rossi asked as they all followed the man out of the room.

“Not much at the moment.  It was called in from a burner cell phone and we were told to get you all to safety while we evaluate the merit of the threat.”

They all stayed quiet as he led them through a maze of hallways to a back room.  He held the door open for them, and before they realized it, the door had shut behind them and clicked shut, the security officer on the outside.

Darcy looked at Jane and Rossi.  “Uh, that’s not normal, right?”

“No,” Rossi said as he went back to the door and jiggled the handle.  “And neither is this room.”

“How so?”

“For one, the door locks from the outside,” Rossi said as he pulled away from the knob and looked around the room.  “For two, there are no vents or windows, or even any furniture for that matter.” 

“My phone isn’t working,” Darcy said. 

Dave and Jane both pulled out their phones, checking and then shaking their heads too.  Dave looked at the girls.  “So the question is, which of us is the target?”

“The list for both of you has to be like a million names long,” Darcy said.  “How ae we supposed to sort through that?”

“Have you had any threats recently Dr. Foster?”

“Yeah,” Jane said, “but all of them were of the regular sort.”

“Did you come with any sort of security?” Rossi asked.

“Low level Shield agents,” Jane said.

“That are about to be fired I assume,” Darcy added.

“Where were they?”

“One was outside the room.  The one that was supposed to stay with us said he needed to go to the bathroom and he’d be right back.”

“And the other one didn’t come in with you?”

“Like I said, about to be fired.”

“No matter,” Rossi said with a wave of his hand.  “They should realize you’re gone and begin looking soon.”

“Unless they’re in on it,” Darcy said.

Rossi turned away from the door he was inspecting and looked a Darcy.  “It _is_ odd that your security was so unprofessional,” he agreed.

“But our friends will be looking for us soon,” Jane said.  “Thor will be expecting a call tonight.”

“Tonight’s several hours away,” Rossi said.  “A lot can happen in a few hours.”

“Someone’s expecting a call from me in about an hour,” Darcy said softly.  “He’ll definitely think something’s up if I don’t call.”

“You were going to call someone after the panel?” Jane asked. 

“Uhh, yeah.  He was very interested to know what I thought of it.”

“I don’t believe you told me your name.”

“Darcy.  I’m Jane’s assistant.  No one that special.”

“Who were you going to call, Darcy?” Dave asked a touch forcefully.

“My husband,” Darcy whispered.

“Husband?!” Jane cried, grabbing Darcy and spinning her.  “I didn’t know you were married!”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Darcy said, shrinking away from both of them.

“I didn’t even know you were dating anyone.”

“How long have you known this man?” Rossi asked. “Maybe you’re the target.”

“I’ve known him since London,” Darcy said.

“That was two years ago.  How did I not know?” Jane demanded while Darcy backed herself up against a wall feeling like a trapped animal

“I wanted something that was just mine,” Darcy said, eyes darting between the two.  “We moved to New York and suddenly everything was up for public consumption.  I just wanted something that could be just mine.  No Tony cracking jokes, no Clint and Natasha trying to intimidate.”

“But why not tell me?” Jane asked in a pitiful voice. “I thought we were best friends.”

“We are,” Darcy said vehemently, taking a step away from the wall and toward Jane.  “I just wasn’t sure if it was going anywhere at first, and then seeing if I could keep it secret was fun.  By the time we got married, it just was second nature not to talk about him.”  Darcy placed soothing hands on Jane’s shoulders.

“You need to tell us about him,” Dave said.  “He might be connected.”

“He’s not,” Darcy said as she took her hands off Jane.

When they realized Darcy wasn’t going to say anything further, Rossi said, “You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

“Darcy, why won’t you tell us about him?  That sounds awfully suspicious.”

“I know he hasn’t told anyone either.”

“That’s not really an explanation,” Rossi said more gently than Darcy expected.

“I don’t want to take telling you away from him.”

“Telling me?” Rossi asked.  “What do I have to do with it?”

“Does it have something to do with why you were so eager to see his panel?” Jane added.

Darcy bit her lip while she slid down the wall and debated what to do.

“You need to tell us,” Rossi said.  “I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Darcy took a deep breath and looked up at Dave.  “I’m married to Spencer.”

“Reid?” Dave asked, surprised.  “You’re married to Reid?”

Darcy nodded.

“Who is that?” Jane asked looking between the two of them.

“My colleague,” Rossi said as he looked over Darcy with new eyes.  “When did you get married?”

“Three months ago.”

“Vegas?”

“Vegas,” she affirmed.

“He doesn’t wear a ring.”

“He said he didn’t like how it felt on his finger.  Said it was annoyingly present.”

“That sounds like Reid.”

“Where’s your ring?” Jane asked.  Darcy held out her right hand to show off the intricate small diamond ring.  “Is it on your right hand so we wouldn’t notice?” Jane asked with hurt in her voice.

“No,” Darcy said quickly.  “It’s there because It drives me nuts when writing, so I moved it to my right hand to be out of the way.”

“Did Reid know you were coming to my panel?”

“I didn’t tell him, but I’m sure he figured it out.  I told him there was a panel I was dying to see and I would call him right after.  I’m sure he looked up the schedule and knows.”

“Did you tell him a time you would call?” Rossi asked while Jane joined Darcy on the floor.

“Yes,” Darcy said.

Rossi nodded his head as he walked the room and inspected it.  “Good.  He’ll figure it out.”

***

Darcy should have called ten minutes ago, and the fact that she hadn’t was making Spencer itch.

“Something wrong Reid?” JJ asked from Prentiss’s desk.

“I was expecting a call,” he said with a small frown.

“Maybe you should call them.”

Spencer looked at JJ.  He hadn’t thought of that.  “I guess I could,” he said grabbing his phone from his desk and dialing.  He waited patiently until it clicked over to her voicemail.  “No answer.”

“Maybe they’re busy?”

“No, she’d text me to tell me if she couldn’t call.”

“She?”

Spencer ignored the question.  “Can I borrow your laptop real quick?”

“Uhh sure,” JJ said sliding the computer over to him.

He quickly pulled up the information on the convention.

“The convention Rossi’s at?”  JJ asked.  “Why are you interested in that?”

“Rossi’s there?”  Spencer asked, looking away from the screen.

“Yeah,” JJ said, pulling the computer a bit more toward her and clicking on the presentation schedule.  “Looks like hos lecture should have just ended.”

Spencer looked at the screen and realized that must have been what Darcy was so excited about. He pulled out his phone and dialed Rossi.  “Rossi’s not answering either,” he said.  “Something’s wrong.”

“What are you talking about?”  JJ asked, looking at him like he was crazy.  Instead of answering, he picked up the phone and dialed Garcia’s extension.

“Hey Garcia, could you check and see if anything strange happened at the Fiction Becomes Science convention?”

“What do you mean by strange?”

“I’m not really sure,” he said.  “But something’s wrong.”

“I can check Twitter?”

“Let me know if you find anything.”

“Roger that nerd.”

As soon as he hung up, JJ was on him again.  “Reid, what is going on?”

“Something wrong over here?” Derek asked as he walked back to the little cluster of desks.

“Spencer’s acting strange,” JJ said, standing up.

“So?” Morgan asked.  “That’s not exactly new.”

Spencer ignored them in favor of trying Darcy and Rossi again.  When they didn’t answer, he tried the number Darcy had given him for Jane.

“He thinks something is wrong with the convention Rossi is at because he didn’t answer his phone.”

“Maybe he’s talking with fans or it ran long,” Morgan said with a shrug as he leaned against a desk.

“He insists it’s weird because there’s also a girl that he can’t reach.”  She emphasized girl and ticked her eyes over at Spencer.

“Oh really?” Morgan said with a sly smile just as Reid’s desk phone rang.

“Garcia?” He asked, happy to avoid the upcoming conversation.

“So you were right, something weird did happen.  People are super pissed on Twitter because Rossi didn’t show up.”

“And now he’s not answering his phone,” Spencer said, thinking.  “He’s too professional to miss something like this.  How about Dr. Foster’s keynote?  Anything about that?”

“I didn’t see anything strange.  People seemed to like it.”

“Thanks Garcia.”

“What do you think happened?”

“I’m not sure,” he said, “but nothing good.”  He hung up the phone and looked at JJ and Morgan who were waiting for an explanation.

“Rossi didn’t show up to his panel.”

“Are you going to tell us what that has to do with the mystery girl?”

“I think it’s better if I explain it all at once.  Get everyone together in the briefing room.”  Morgan and JJ looked at each other.  “Or I can get them and you can meet me there,” he added when they didn’t really move.

Five minutes later, the whole team was sitting around the table, looking at him expectantly.

“At 10 AM this morning Dr. Jane Foster gave the keynote at a conference that Rossi was taking part in.  According to reports, she was present and nothing strange happened.  At noon, Rossi was supposed to take part in a panel discussion but he disappeared before it started.  He was spotted in the room before the event, and Dr. Foster was seen entering the room.  When the doors opened for the panel, no one saw Dr. Foster or Rossi.”

“Reid, can you get to the part where this is a problem?” Hotchner asked, annoyed.  “Rossi could have simply gotten a consult call and decided to skip the panel.”

“Maybe.  But he’s not answering the phone and neither is Dr. Foster’s assistant.”

“What does the assistant have to do with anything?” Morgan asked.

“She said she was going to call me after she saw the panel.  I didn’t know at the time that it was Rossi’s.”

“I don’t understand the connection.”

“I’ve tried Darcy, Dr. Foster, and Rossi.  None of them are answering.”

“Wait, you know Dr. Foster?” Garcia asked.

“Know of her.  From Darcy.”

“Reid, I think you need to tell us whatever it is you’re holding back,” Hotchner commanded.

Spencer looked around the room and nodded his head.  It was time to tell them.  “Dr. Foster’s assistant Darcy is my wife.”

“I’m sorry, but did I just hear you say you have a wife?”  Garcia asked.

“You did,” Spencer affirmed.  “And now she, her boss, and Rossi all seem to be missing.”

Everyone stared at him in silent shock.  He pursed his lips while he waited for them to rally back from his announcement.

“How do you know this is all connected?”  Morgan finally asked.

“Darcy and I don’t live together.  Dr. Foster is based out of New York and I’m here.  So calls and texts are very important.  They’re often scheduled, and if we can’t make it for some reason, we always let the other know.  Dr. Foster was kicking off a two month lecture tour starting today.  Darcy told me there was a panel she was going to drag Jane to that she couldn’t wait to talk to me about.  We set a 1 PM call time.  I didn’t get a call from her, and in the entire time we’ve been together, she’s never missed a call without letting me know she needed to reschedule.”

“How long have you two been together?” JJ asked.

“Two years.”

“Definitely long enough to know this is weird,” Garcia said.

Hotchner looked at Spencer, searching his face and then nodded.  “Okay.  There’s something going on here,” he agreed.  “Who would want all three of them?”

“Dr. Foster is much higher profile than Rossi,” Spencer said.  “She’s dating Thor.”

“Maybe we need to call Dr. Foster’s lab and see if they know anything,” Prentiss said.

“Spencer, can you do that?  Do you have a number?” Hotch asked.

“I have a number she told me to use in case of an emergency.  I’m not actually sure who it calls.”

“You call.  Garcia, you check the video feeds.  See if we can find them.  JJ, help her.  Prentiss, Morgan, head to the convention center. We’ll call you with whatever we learn.”

Spencer pulled his phone out of his pocket as everyone got up to leave.

“How long?”  JJ asked.

“Huh?”

“How long have you been married?”

“Three months and twelve days,” he said around a tight lump in his throat.

“We’ll find her,” JJ promised before walking away.

Spencer cleared his throat and tried to blink back his suspiciously wet eyes.  He tried Darcy’s number one more time.  When she still didn’t answer, he searched his contacts until he found the number she had put in his phone with the instructions to call if he ever knew something was wrong and couldn’t find her.

It rang twice before a clipped British voice said, “Hello?”

“Uh, hi.  This is Dr. Spencer Reid.  Darcy Lewis gave me this number.”

“Describe the situation,” the voice requested.

“She missed a scheduled call with me.  She’s not answering, nor is Dr. Foster, and neither is my colleague that was at the same conference.”

“One moment please,” the voice said before putting him on hold.

“Jarvis didn’t say who it was so important I talk to.  Who is this and what do you want?”

“I’m not really sure who I’m talking to,” Spencer said, put off by the person who had picked up the line.  “Darcy Lewis gave me this number if I ever thought she was in trouble.”

“Double D’s in trouble?” The man asked, suddenly more serious.  “Who are you and how do you know that?”

“She missed a scheduled call with me,” he said.

“So?”  The man asked.

“I’m sorry, but who am I talking to?’ He wondered.

“Tony Stark.  Who did you think you called?”

“I….I honestly didn’t know,” Spencer stuttered.

“So I ask again. Who are you?”

“I’m Darcy’s husband.”

***

Darcy was inspecting the back wall, tapping all over it.

“What are you doing?” Jane asked.

“Trying to figure out how this is constructed,” Darcy said with a shrug.  “This room is seriously weird, and I’m wondering if maybe it’s actually just a hastily partitioned portion of a bigger room.”

“That’s actually not that bad of an idea,” Rossi said, moving next to Darcy.  “Any luck yet?”

Darcy shook her head.  “Nothing yet, but it’s better than just sitting here.”

“It’s a drop ceiling,” Jane commented.

“But we don’t have any way of getting to it,” Darcy said.  “No furniture to stand on.”

“No,” Rossi agreed, “but maybe if we lifted Jane..”  He trailed off as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Like if she stood on our shoulders?” Darcy asked looking up too.

“That might actually work,” Jane realized as she took in Dave’s height.

“let’s do it against the well we know should lead into another room,” Darcy said as she moved over to a different wall.  “That way if you fall through the ceiling you’ll be in a new room.”  Suddenly Jane looked less eager about the plan.  “Jane, this might be our best chance,” she said, taking Jane’s hand.  “Besides, would you rather have a broken arm or whatever they’re planning for us?”

Jane looked between Darcy and Rossi and nodded.  “Okay,” she said.  “How are we going to do this?”

“I think if you can kneel on my shoulders, you’ll be able to reach the ceiling.”

“I can help boost you up,” Darcy added.

Jane looked at them as they all got into position.  With a determined look she got ready to jump onto Dave.  It took three tries, but finally she was on him and stable.

“What do you see?” Darcy asked once Jane had pushed a tile

“It’s an open space,” Jane said.  “I can definitely get somewhere else.”

“Do you think it will support you?” Rossi asked.

“I think that if I try to stay on the metal supports I’ll be good,” Jane said.

“All right boss lady, good luck,” Darcy said as Jane hoisted herself up and disappeared into the ceiling.

Rossi and Darcy listened as Jane started to move away from them.  When they didn’t hear any crashing, they settled in for the long wait.

“So you and Reid?”

“Yeah.”

“But you don’t live in DC?”

“No,” Darcy said.  “We’ve never lived in the same place.”

“How does that wok?” Rossi wondered.

“Lots of careful scheduling,” Darcy said with a sigh.  “Neither of us are exactly home all that much anyway, so it didn’t seem like a big deal that we didn’t live together.  We call, text, skype, and whenever we can, we are together.  T works for us.”

“I can understand your secrecy,” Rossi said, “but I don’t get Reid’s. He doesn’t have Tony Stark to worry about.”

  
“I don’t think it was intentional for him.  I think no one asked so her just didn’t tell.  I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he’s not much of a sharer.”

“I have noticed,” Rossi said.  “You know this won’t be a secret much longer, right?”

“That’s okay,” Darcy said.  “Maybe everyone knowing will allow us to be together more.”

***

“I’m sorry, did you say you were Lewis’s husband?”

“I did,” Spencer affirmed.

“No offense but why should I believe that?  She’s never mentioned a husband.”

“If I may, sir,” the British voice cut in.

The line was silent for a moment and then Stark asked, “Are you Spencer Reid?”

“Yes,” Spencer said.

“What day did you get married?”

“August 23rd, in Vegas,” Spencer supplied.  “It was a Tuesday.”

“D and I are going to have words about secret weddings, but for now I believe you.  Tell me everything you know.”

Spencer relayed the very little they knew so far and told him what the team was already working on.  Stark had been a thoughtful listener and asked pointed questions. 

“Look, kid,” Stark had said when they were done, “I’m heading out now, and if I can get ahold of Thor he’ll be coming too.  We’ll get Lewis, Foster, and your friend.  I’ll call you when I’m in DC.  But you owe me.”

“What could I offer you?  You have everything.”

“I didn’t know Darcy had a husband, so you have yourself to offer me.  But, like, not in a sexual way.  Did it sound like that?  Anyway, be there soon.  Hang in there.”

Spencer hung up the phone and sat alone in the briefing room in a bit of shock.  He knew how closely Dr. Foster worked with Stark, meaning that Darcy was also often working with him, but he hadn’t realized that the man would care enough to personally look into this strange occurrence.  Maybe it was because Dr. Foster was with Darcy? 

“Looks like there’s a lot on your mind,” JJ said, startling him out of his thoughts

“I just had a very surreal phone call.”

“With the lab?”

“Sort of,” he said.  “Tony Stark.”

“You just talked to tony Stark?” JJ asked, dumfounded.

“I did. He was the emergency number Darcy gave me.”

“I have to meet this girl.”

“What did you find out?” Spencer asked when he couldn’t think of anything to say to JJ’s comment.

“Not much.  Dave was checked in and there ten minutes before.  Several people reported seeing him leave with two women and another man.  One of them thought the man might have been security.”

“That would make sense for why they left with him without a scene.”

“Which is exactly what happened,” Garcia said as she bustled into the room.  “Check this out,” shew added, displaying a video feed.  “This is the security footage from the convention center.  I can follow them until they hit this hallway,” she said, moving them through feeds, “and then that’s it.  They disappear in a blind spot between cameras.”

“Did you tell Prentiss and Morgan.”

“I did.  They know where to look.”

“And no sign of them leaving the building?”

“None that I’ve found so far.”

“well that’s good news,” JJ said, trying to reassure Reid.  “That means they’re still there.  We know where to find them.”

“I hope so,” he said, less sure than JJ.

“Also, I know that security footage isn’t exactly flattering, but your wife is very pretty.”

“Thanks Garcia,” he said with a small smile.  “I think so too.”]

***

Rossi and Darcy both jumped to their feet when they heard crashing outside their door.  Dave pushed Darcy behind him as he stood in front of the door.

When Darcy let out a small huff of protest, he simply said, “Reid would kill me if I let anything happen to you.”

They stood, coiled, for several long, tense seconds before the door burst open.  A man and a woman entered, guns drawn.  Darcy let out a small eep, and they both looked into the corner where she and Dave were and lowered their weapons.

“Rossi?  Everything okay?” The man asked.

“We’re fine,” he said, pulling Darcy out from behind him.  “Darcy, these are Agents Morgan and Prentiss.”

The pain looked her over as she gave a shy wave.  “This is not how I pictured finally meeting you two,” she said.

“We would have had to have known about you to have pictured meeting you,” Morgan said.

Prentiss smacked him and then said, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Have you guys seen Jane?” Darcy asked.

“Did they take her somewhere?” Morgan asked.

“No, we sent her into the ceiling to get help,” Rossi said.

“As far as I know, no, no one has seen her.”

Darcy suddenly tuned pale.  “Are you okay?” Prentiss asked.  “we’re going to find her.”

“I know we are,” Darcy said, still pale.  “But do you know if Spencer called my emergency number?”

“I think so, yes.”

“Then we will definitely find her,” Darcy said.  “And then I’ll have a lot of explaining to do.””

“Who’s your emergency contact?” Rossi asked her.

“Tony Stark.”

***

“I’m in DC,” Stark said without even a hello.  “What do you have for me?”

“My team found Darcy and Rossi, but they’re still trying to locate Dr. Foster.  Apparently they sent her into the drop ceiling to find help.”

“I’ll get Thor on it.  He has a sixth sense about where she is.  What can you tell me about who took them?”

“Apparently it was going to be a ransom effort for Dr. Foster orchestrated by her security detail.  They didn’t know who Rossi was, and it wasn’t well planned.”  Spencer looked up to see Garcia waving at him.  “Hold on, I think I might have something else.”

“We found Dr. Foster.  She was in the ceiling one room over, listening to the idiot kidnappers plan how they were going to send for ransom.”

“Dr. Foster had been found,” Spencer relayed to Stark.

“Perfect.  You guys feel like lunch?  I do.  Flying out here was strenuous.  I’ll send a driver for whoever’s there and I’ll get another one for everyone here.”

“Oh, uh…”

“You’re at the main building, right?  Be out front in ten.  Look for the ostentatious limo.”

Spencer looked at Garcia as the line went dead.  “Want to go to lunch?”

***

Darcy hopped out of the car as soon as they stopped in front of the restaurant.  She ran full speed at Spencer, nearly knocking him down when she wrapped her arms around him.  He pulled her tightly to him and gently stroked her hair; his face nestled into the crook of her neck.

Someone coughed behind them.

“So, you gonna introduce everyone or what?” Stark snarked.

Darcy pulled away from Spencer, but didn’t stop touching him.  “Guys, I’d like you to meet my husband, Dr. Spencer Reid.”


End file.
